In the past a number of game boards have been provided that were designed to be used in connection with pegs. In some instances, the pegs were used for score keeping, but in the Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,903, pegs were used in connection with a box into which balloons are placed, with it being an object of the game for each child to try to drive a peg or nail into the box without bursting a balloon.
Still another type of game utilizing pegs is the Shoptaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,708, wherein a game board is provided with holes of differing depths, and the players are provided with pegs of different lengths, with it being the object of the game for each player to get his pieces in a tight cluster, with the pieces extending the same height above the board.
It was in an effort to provide a game board associated with a game of considerable interest to adults that the present invention was created.